Picture This
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: When handling secret IDs, School, and being heros in training. The sidekicks/partners need better schedules to fit their needs as both...so The JLA decided to open a school for them...
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day...The school is just about to open for its first students ever...Every hero in the Justice league has their proteges attending...The reason for this school is to allow Sidekicks/proteges/partners access to a school that will bend to fit their needs as heroes and students. The school's program includes a four year high school and a college masters program . This basically just saved multiple hero's from dying of being over-worked.

The school came to be because there was a tear in the space time continuum that ultimately resulted in another watch-tower appearing.

* * *

FLASHBACK Yesterday

"Batman B-0-2 Robin B-0-1" the computer announced.

The darknight carried his partner to his bed in the league's watch tower. After making sure the boy was asleep and tucked in, Batman made his way to monitor duty. He really wasn't expecting a welcoming comity of every league member who new his secret ID waiting for him in the monitor room.

The room was silent as they listened to the live feed of Gothem's news. "-was released from the hospital on Saturday night. Wayne's ward was announced missing on Thursday and found late Friday afternoon. Grayson was walking out of the Gotham Academy grounds when, as whiteness say, he was hit by a car and dragged into it by one of Joker's minions. Yesterday after his ward from the Gotham Hospital Wayne publicly announced that his ward will be attending a boarding school. Where has been left unsaid for Richard's safe-" The feed cut short.

"What happened?" Diana asked gently.

"You know plants, crowbars, and fear gas do not mix well with a traumatized child." Bruce said.

"How bad is he?" Shyira asked.

Batman pulled down his cowl and rubbed away nonexistent wrinkles. "6 broken ribs, a minor concussion, schizophrenia is back, PTSD, and God the OCD!"

"Hey look at the bright side no MPD!" Flash said.

"So does this mean Robin is goin' to the school!" Green Arrow asked.

"Well it's that or a Romanian boarding school."

"Bwuce?" a quite childlike voice said. To any normal human the small lisp whould be adorable, but the league knew better. Dick Grayson only lisped when he was completely terrified. "Tati? Am vrut doar să mă asigur că ești încă aici." (Daddy? I just wanted to make sure you were still here.)

"N-am voie să părăsesc ai pasărea mea mica. Credeți că aveți un coșmar?" (I would never leave you my little bird. Did you have a nightmare?) Bruce said kneeling down to look into his son's eyes.

There was no answer Dick just collapsed into Bruce's waiting arms and cried. The boy just cried himself to sleep.

"Bruce?" Diana started.

"Right after he got out of the hospital...that's when it started again." Whithout another word Bruce left, and he didn't come back.

* * *

Time Skip 10 am

* * *

"Ai pasăre gata mic?" (Are you ready my little bird) Batman said as he approached the Zeta-beams with his young protege.

"Mi-ar răsuci mai degrabă într-o minge și îmbufna despre cât de mult am dureri si cat mi-e dor mămica mea." (I would rather curl into a ball and sulk about how much pain i'm in and how I miss my mommy. ) Robin responded.

"Trebuie să încep să vorbească engleză din nou la un moment Dick." (You have to start speaking English again at some point Dick.)

"Dar îmi place să vorbesc limba mea mai mult decât prima mea sasea." (But I like to speak my first language more than my sixth.)

"I know but come on this is the justice league of AMERICA!"

"Nu mă simt bine cu limba mea maternă" (No I'm good with my native tongue) Robin replied happily.

"Robin B-01, Batman B-02" The computer announced.

"Dude! We are going to school together!"


	2. Chapter 2

The second Kid Flash came into view Batman disappeared.

"Hey KF!" Robin said happily.

"HA YOU SPOKE ENGLISH!" Batman yelled through the com link.

Robin growled lightly before turning his attention back toward the doors to the classrooms.

"So who do you have and when?" Wally asked.

"I have no clue...Bats never gave me a schedule."

"Hey Robin! You have a class to teach in 10 minutes, why are you out here?" Black Canary said coming out in civilian clothing.

"WTF! I'm Teaching!?"

"Math, hacking, and powerless combat."

"BATMAN!"

"I would get to your classroom, last door on the left, your schedule should be on the desk."

"Thanks BC."

"Rob! That is my first class!" Wally butted in.

"Which one?"

"Math!"

The two walked down the hall and into the class room to find it covered in nearly 400 different math text books. the walls were actually white boards and the desks were arranged in a circle. there was on larger then the rest and had several stacks of papers on top. Wally took the desk right next to the big one Robin had already sat in.

In a matter of 5 minutes Dick had organized the papers, figured out his schedule, and began flipping through text books marking every few pages with sticky-notes. Students began to file in for homeroom.

"Hello my friends." Kaldur said to Wally and Robin.

"Hey Kaldur, Robin, Baywatch" Artemis sneered Wally's pet-name.

"Hello!" M'gann squealed happily.

Superboy grunted.

"Sup!" Robin said before turning to the class. "Yo! Everyone take a seat!"

"Why are we listening to you? The Batman is suppose to be teaching this class." A girl that resembled superman sneered.

"Well the God damn Batman, is a god damn bastard! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TEACH THESE CLASSES! BATS!" Robin began screaming curses and threats.

"Robin" A low smooth voice said.

"BATMAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TEACH THESE CLASSES NOT ME!"

"Well you need some sort of challenge and they needed a high-school level teacher. So have fun" With that the god damn Batman was god damn gone.

Robin grumbled for a minute before sending a glare at everyone as if saying 'Sit the hell down, shut the fuck up, and pay attention because I'm in charge!'

Everyone obeyed the glare...and fiscally relaxed when he softened his eyes and told everyone to introduce themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

After Robin had his fit he decided the class should introduce themselves...

"Ok I'm starting...I'm Robin...I'm Batman's protege."

"I am Aqualad sidekick of Aquaman"

"Artemis...GA"

"Dan the Dynamite TNT's partner."

"I'm Doiby Dickles Green lantern's partner"

"I'm Impulse...Future Flash partner.

"Kid Devil...Blue devil's sidekick"

"Kid Flash...The Flash's partner."

"Lieutenant Marvels Captain Marvel's partner."

"Hello! I'm Miss Martian...Martian Man Hunters Niece!"

"Pie Face, Ha- Green Lantern's sidekick"

"Red Arrow, I used to be Green Arrow's _partner_"

"Rocket I'm Icon's kid"

"I'm Wonder Girl...Wonder Woman's partner"

"OK Great now that that is done Everyone go to whatever class you need to so I can teach..." He grumbled something as the room was left with only 5 heroes. "You're it?"

"There is only 1 Homeroom...and we are the only ones with Trig at all..."

"And how do you know trigonometry?"

"Uh...Mathlete?"

With all that said and done everyone started to take out their notes...The only ones left in the class were Superboy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Robin himself.

The Class got started

TIME SKIP END OF CLASS

At this point any place Robin could reach on the white board while standing on a chair on a desk down to the ground was covered in really neat notes and there was also 4 double sided chalk boards one in front of each student as they tried to solve 1 equation...Robin on the other hand had solved every problem in the text book without even showing his work. The room was dead quiet at everyone concentrated...

That was until Robin spoke "Damnit! I ran out of room!" Everyone froze and looked around seeing robin hanging in the air attached to his grapling hook...and every inch of the walls were covered in numbers and letters and shapes. Robin dropped down onto the floor and said. "I'll be right back I have to go find some more chalk boards"

"Quick Copy His answers!" Wonder girl said looking up at his board...

"He didn't do the first problem!"

"Ya he did it has to be somewhere!"

"Well it is no my friend"

Robin walked in with Black Canary, Batman, and Green Arrow who were arguing...

"Robin why do you need more chalk boards!" Black Canary asked dragging 2 chalkboards on weals behind her...in fact each of the heroes had 2 boards in their hands...

"Kid you can't possibly need this much to write on!" GA said.

"You'd be amazed" Batman said.

They walked in and the 2 non-bats froze...Batman smirked and Robin huffed before moving all the chalkboards himself and started to write again. Only when the chalk sqeaked on the board did either of the heroes say something.

"BATMAN YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR KID WAS A ROBOT!" Green Arrow.

"Shut up or leave!" Robin called back.

And leaving they did. Because the Justice league needed to talk to batman on why he never told them his kid was a robot...


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Bats why didn't you tell us your son was a Robot..."

Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth in 20 minutes. The entire justice league was assembled and interrogating the God damn Batman. He was Batman dammit! The wolds greatest detective...And Dick was under no means a robot! Is it a crime for his son to be brilliant! The kids teachers threatened him with bad grades if he didn't join the mathletes.

"For the last time my son is not a fucking Robot! Hes my son what did you expect...I'm the God Damn Batman and he is the friggen boy wonder!" The great batman growled out with venom.

"Yeah GA if Robin was a Robot would you care to explain the scars...and the broken bones...and the internal bleeding...and the capability to feel emotion...and the concussions...and that time my heart stopped beating." Robin said flipping from god only knows were.

"You done the book?" Batman asked.

"All 7 of them from pre-alge to trig."

"How long did it take you?"

"3 and a half hours...damn these books are harder then the ones at Gotham."

"Hard enough to take you an extra 40 minutes than normal."

"Hey! Finding all of those chalk boards was a pain in the ass!"

"Speaking of chalk boards...do you need more for the cave?"

Robin looked like a child on Christmas.

"I'll take that as a yes...and by the way you have another class to teach in about 5 minutes."

"Nope...Sorry B...You do, I have a class to take in 5 minutes." Robin cackled.

Batman Groaned...

"Be nice!" Robin's voice echoed through the PA.

Suddenly someone's phone went off playing...Was that the power Rangers son...WTF!"

Ok so someone's phone was playing the 2003 Ninja storm Power Ranger theme song...

And it is...Batman's phone...

_In The bat's Head_

_'Damn you dick grayson I'm not paying your allowance for a month...at least!'_

Back to the world...erm...space tower thinggy...

The leaguers were dying laughing...most of them were collapsed on the floor gasping and laughing their asses off.

Batman growled effectively silencing all of the their giggle fits.

Someone else's phone rang playing the Barbie song.

Diana held her hone to her ear.

most of the heros were giggling...again...at the amazon's ring tone.

"Hello"

**"Auntie Diana?"**

"hey honey what's up?"

**"Could a few of you...supervise Bruce while he teaches?"**

"Erm...why would we need to?"

**"He's not the most civilized person when it comes to teaching math."**

"I'll take your word for it. A few of us can go but I'm teaching your next class so not me...I'll ask Shyhira and Barry"

**"Thank you Auntie Diana! Bye!"**

"Anytime...Bye little Birdie"

Diana hung up her phone and looked around. "You all look like you've never seen a woman take a phone call...stop staring!"

"Barry! Shyhira!" Diana called.

"Sup" Barry said.

"Dick just called he asked if you 2 would supervise Bruce while he teaches, Dickie said he wasn't the most civilized of people when he teaches math."

"OK I've got the camera! Hawk bring your mace!" Barry hightailed out of there in 10 seconds flat.

"Does this mean I have permission to hit the big bad bat?"

"Sure but you get to listen to him bitch afterwords." Shyhira's face paled.

* * *

With Wally...

* * *

"Sweet! I have combat with you!" Wally shouted in Robin's ear.

"Hey Artemisis in the class to ya know..."

"Yeah But so is M'gann and Kalder and supey and Rocket...And Zatanna."

"Hey Guys!" Zatanna started walking next to them.

"He Zee!" Robin replied in a heartbeat.

"Oh my god, not you 2 too!"

"ROY-BOY!" Robin and wally yelled before tackling the older male.

"OK Robin your too light and that is a good thing because if you weren't KF here would have squished me to death a long time ago."

"Hey I'm only 135!" Wally whined.

"Yeah and I'm 71!"

"Dude EAT SOMETHING!"

"I do eat!"

"Yeah sure ya do."

"Wally nobody has an appetite after watching you eat." Roy jumped in.

"OK Speedy you can be my partner today." Wally challanged.

"You're on!"

"Boys we are going to have a different kind of training exercise today." Wonder Woman walked out of no where. "Everyone vs. Robin"

Robin did a back flip and landed right in front of Wonder Woman. "So what's the catch?" Robin asked.

"You don't get your belt, only 1 weapon, and we are in your habitat. Oh yeah and I'm a participant."

"Robin pulled 2 strips of black cloth out of his belt and wrapped his hands and writs before handing his belt over to Diana and cartwheeling into the room.

"You are all going to fail!"

Everyone else walked in and inwardly groaned. The room was a giant gymnastics gym. and it was really dark...


End file.
